


What is in a name

by Wilson101



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Baby Names, F/M, Family, Points of View, post-birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilson101/pseuds/Wilson101
Summary: Nothing makes a contract killer for hire and not a hero heart melt but the joy of birth of his children and fatherhood.Wade's perspective on his children and fatherhood.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vanessa's point of view will be featured on motherhood and birth.

Wade knew this going to be part of the gig, the morning sickness, unsual & weird cravings of peanut butter, ice cream and pickles and any food Vanessa could find, swollen ankles and backpains, ect. But nothing could prepare him for the surprise of having his first child in a home birth. 

It happened somewhat after coming back home from killing a rougue mercenary that he was hired to kill and having dinner and dessert with his girl. 

The early hours of night were him and Vanessa sitting down on their couch watching a movie on Hallmarkl, until Vanessa kept moving and wincing in his arms, laying her hand down on her eight month swollen pregnant belly. 

She would move away from him to get comfortable and in every view minutes until finally lay back in him arms. 

It would be in three minutes into the movie that Vanessa moved herself from him to wince again. 

"Are you okay?" Wade asked looking away from the Tv to look at her. 

"Yeah, just feeling painful jabs at my back." She winced again puting her hand to her back. 

"Is it contractions?" Wade turned off the Tv watching Vanessa get up from the couch. 

"No, I think it's just Braxton Hicks, the doctor said there common and feel just like contractions." Vanessa explained straightning her back other hand in her stomach wincing. "Just going to got to bed, sorry."

"No don't be," Wade got up and watched Vanessa walk over to their room or more like waddling like a penguin but she would have ripped his arm from it's socket. "Take all the sleep you need."

"Thanks baby." Vanessa smiled and went in their room without even giving him an air kiss.

He went back to watching the movie and in the middle of it he fell asleep what must have lasted 8 minutes bescause heard a paniced "WADE!!!" from their bedroom. 

Wade got up a mess of limbs and turned right into the couch falling over the back to fall right face first into the floor thankful that it was carpet and not hardwood floor then got up running into the room to see Vanessa already in position that all women are in when in labor. 

"Baby's coming." She said in a paniced nervous voice a look of pure fear and horror. "Water just broke."

Wade panicked "What do I do?" He asked like she had all the awnsers. 

"How would I know," Vanessa yelled sitting up from her position "call Sandra on my phone and have her over here she knows what to do."

Wade went right back to the living room getting Vanessa's phone from the kitched counter and went into her contacts stipping the name Sandra Park. She was a friend of Vanessa's who worked with her as an exitic dancer and left to pursue her doctor degree, and then became a midwife. The good thing about Sandra was she was already a mother of three children and knew how childbirth home birth worked as a midwife and a mother. 

Tapping the name and pusing the call button he put the phone of speaker and three clicks she picked up "Hello Vanessa."

"Sandra it's me Wade, Vanessa's in labor."


	2. Ryan Bluford Wilson

Wade quickly ran to the door after the first knock at quick speeds jumping over the unfinished baby crib, not even covering up his head with the hood of his black hoodie. 

He opened the door coming face to face with the heart-shaped angular-featured face of the beautiful Sandra Park. The twenty-eight year old looked aweful, her eyes lined with half-moon crescent shaped bruises underneath her eyes by a lack of sleep, her cheeks were rosy due to the bitting cold weather outside, her semi-dry shoulder-length black hair with blonde highlights was put into a messy bun, she was wearing her fiance's second pair of black-framed glasses, a pink beanie, she was also wearing her fiance's aviator jacket, a gray knitted sweater, a cream colored scarf, high rise boyfriend jeans and doc martins. 

How a nerdish-looking rich British guy like Bluford Richard Washington IIIV, get a woman like Sandra was beyond him, but Wade wasn't really complaining. He was a handsome somewhat pretty guy, carrying a little muscle that didn't quite match his lanky frame but made it work. Plus they're kids were adorable, two boys and one girl, Alec, Nicky and Jojo had all the attractiveness of their diversity parents. 

"Are you going to keep me standing here or are you going to let me tend to the mother of your child." Sandy as she most liked to be called raised her eyebrow in question. 

Wade and Sandy never had a close relationship when him and Vanessa started dating. She didn't even approve of their sex activities either just as her fiance was disturbed about it. 

She's not even caring about his face just keeps looking at him like his face doesn't disturb her as much as Blu giving him pity looks whenever he and Vanessa come over to have dinner with them and their three kids, or even him being insecure about how his skin makes him look. 

"Yeah sure." Wade moved to let Sandra in closing the door blocking the coldness of the hallway outside. 

Sandra didn't waist anytime walking straight over to the bedroom Wade following close behind her. Once they arrived found Vanessa up from the bed and standing a look of pain on her face. When she see's both him and Sandra, her face light's up but it quickly vanishes by a quick jab of pain from a powerful contraction. Sandra came over to help her friend to the bed, puting her in the position Vanessa had wanted for her first born which was the All-fours position to the food of the bed after she and Wade were deciding on how she was going to give birth. 

"Wade I want you holding Vanessa's hands," Sandra instructed which he did sitting down on his knees "okay Vee spread your legs out wide for me. Yes that's good honey. Looks like my arrival for an hour payed off well." 

"What's that mean San?' Vanessa asked in her pained voice puting her forehead on Wade's shoulder. 

"It means your fully dilated and I can see the little skin of the babies head now," Sandra looked over from Vanessa's privates to smile at Wade, a genuine smile with equal genuine happiness "now I want you to push for me on the count of three. One, two, three. Push, Vanessa, push." 

She did pushing with all her might her grip on Wade's hands bordering on painful but he held tightly back anyway. Vanessa's face was full of sweat, her cheeks rosy fron the extertion of pushing their child out. 

"Keep pushing now Vanessa." Sandra rubbed her friends back encouraging Vanessa who pushed again and again giving herself a break for two seconds then resumed. 

Wade was in awe at Vanessa who completely went through the process without cursing obscenities at him. The look of pained concentration and determination on her face was beautiful. This happened for ten minutes until Vanessa was told to stop pushing and breath. 

"One more push for me Vanessa and wait." Sandra comanded. 

Vanessa pushed face turned to painful. The sound of a splash and for two seconds a shrill baby scream filled the room. Wade let out a breath he didn't know he kept at the sound of tiny lungs. Vanessa laughed connecting her forehead to Wade's who laughed with her. 

"Mind giving me a towel Wilson." Sandra looked at Wade eyebrow raised in question again. 

Wade went to the closet taking out a fluffy medium-sized towel and taking it over to Sandra getting a close look at the face of their newborn child. The baby was a shriveled and bloody mess but not a lot of blood was present over the baby. It's face and skin was somewhay due to the strenuous birth. He looked down at where the baby was connected to the umblicord and noticed the private area was covered by a---

"It's a boy," Sandra said smiling swaddling the baby with the towel "Wade can you get a pair of scissors and some disinfectant."

Wade nodded dumbfounded at the reality of him and Vanessa creating a human being. He went to the kitchen getting the scissors he uses for the meat and went to the bathroom to the medicine cabinet getting the mini first aid kit out taking the disinfectant bottle. Coming back to the room, he found Sandra holding the boy in her arms, Vanessa still on her hands and knees, leaning on her crossed arms chin on them breathing deeply. 

Wade quickly gave the supplies to Sandra, who gave the baby to him showing the way to hold the newborn and began working on cleaning the scissors. 

He looked down at the baby again, his face was screwed into a perfect little pout, his eyelashes kissing his little underdeveloped cheekbones and his nose scrunched like Vanessa's did sometimes. Black hair was matted by the wetness and hands were stuck to his mouth wetting them. 

"Would the father like to cut the umblicord." Wade looked up from the little face of his son and to Sandra who was holding out the scissors. He nodded giving the boy to her and cut the part she showed him and the baby was given back to him, folding the towel over him. 

Wade looked down at the small body in his arms and could almost feel him crying from the realness of this tiny life. As if sensing his father's sadness, the boy whimpered lips pouting like he was ready to cry. Wade shushed him rocking him back and forth, kissing his forehead. 

He looked up to see Vanessa in a laying down position, Sandra cleaning the mess of the birth from her legs with another towel. Vanessa's hair was more wet and matted then their son's was but she still looked as beautiful as she did the day he met her. She looked up to smile at Wade then moving her eyes to the baby equally smiling more at the sight making crabby hands towards him. 

Wade couldn't deny her and walked over, helping her to sit up as much as he could with one arm and holding his son with the other one. Vanessa leaned on his chest, when Wade sat behind her, giving the baby to her. 

They both looked at the bundle of their son, the little boy had some of his mother by the mouth and nose, and the face and eyes of his father. 

"What are two going to name him?" Sandra asked smiling hair sticked to her forehead and face due to the delivery. 

Wade and Vanessa looked at each other then looked back at their son. "Ryan," Vanessa said "Ryan Bluford Wilson." 

Sandra had a crying fit at having her best friend choosing to name her son after her deceased brother and fiance. 

"You are loved, you are safe and you are our miracle," Vanessa whispered "welcome to the world my little king," she kissed Ryan's head "you are home."


	3. Isabelle Sophia Wilson

The day Vanessa calls him to tell him she's pregnant with their second child, he was finished fighting the Sinister Six and their leader Doc Octupus with his buddy Spiderman and the Fantastic Four. 

Spidey was just tying up the last of the bad guys against the light post, when he gets the call her, I.D popped up on his screen, he pressed the green accept button and put the phone to his ear puting half of his mask over his nose. 

"Hey my coco puff," Peter gave him a strange look that he ignored. "What's got you calling for?" 

"Wade we agreed to not give each other nicknames after you told me that Peter said that the ones you pick for me are just weird," Vanessa scolded lightheartedly. 

"Yeah, I know, but that's only because the only nicknames his wife gives him is Tiger or Tenderfoot." 

Peter gave him the middle finger. Johnny Storm laughed at the action and gave Peter a high-five. Wade scowled at them but smirked, playfully giving them both the bird.

"I'm right here Slick," said wife of Spiderman, Mary Jane Watson-Parker. 

"M.J what are doing there?" Wade asked surprised, when looking in the corner of his eye to see the surprise look on Spiderman's mask. So he didn't know she was going to be there either. 

"She's here for moral support for what I'm about to tell you," Vanessa explained, her voice not quite matching the calmness of it, sounding actually worried. 

Wade was getting anxious at yhe sound of her voice, "What is it honey?" He asked gently, loving. 

"Wade, we're having another baby. I'm pregnant." 

The words shocked him into silence his phone falling from his hand and before it can land on the ground Spidey using his spider reflex's and webs grabs it before it falls to the pavement. 

"Nothing is wrong Vanessa, Deadpools just stunned in silence." Peter assured his now wife Vanessa. 

"I'm going to have another baby." Wade whispered. 

"Hold on, M.J." Peter took the phone from his ear covering the phone, frowning. "Wade?" 

"I'm going to have another baby." Wade said more loudly jumping up and down whooping.

Johnny smiled, the blue eyes of father wisdom; the guy's girlfriend was pregnant with their third kid. "Congratulations dude." 

 

Wade yawned tired sitting back in the hospital chair listening to the steady breathing of his wife and son, and looked down at his sleeping daughter. She was nestled in a hospital blanket and the baby blanket that Ryan picked out for her with yellow ducky and words that said MY SWEET YELLOW DUCKY. He smiled at the very thoughtful gift, Vanessa and him were quite worried that their now turned three-year-old would not like having a baby around in the family. But Ryan as always was sweet and was just fine with it, even excited, even more excited when he found out it was going to be a girl. Ryan declaring that he would be a good big brother and take good care of her. 

Wade had to admit she was beautiful just like her mother, besides Vanessa, his daughter was like a star shinning bright in the sky. 

She was finally here born and breathing her tiny little lungs, the hours taken her to get here were well worth the wait. 

Wade leaned to kiss his daughter on her forehead and the little girl squirmed smacking her lips. "Your safe, your cared for, and your loved," He connected his temple to her forehead. "Isabelle, my shinning star." His eyes forming with unshead tears. "My baby girl. My daughter." 

 

Isabelle Sophia Wilson born on December, 21 at 3:34 PM


End file.
